hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Industries (mission)/Walkthrough
Dexter Industries is the 11th mission for Hitman: Absolution and occurs after 47 interrogates Blake Dexter's son, Lenny for information about Victoria. 47 decides to infiltrate Dexter Industries and find anything connecting to Victoria. Dead End The first segment is filled with guards and 47's presence won't be taken lightly. So first, go onto the left of the road and climb through the hole in the wall. Use the stacks of logs to evade detection and sneak into the shack not far ahead. Grab the keycard on the table. Retrace your steps and go back to the start. Now go to the window on the right of the road an climb in while avoiding any guards. Disable the Primary Security System. Climb through the next window and enter the Supply Room on the right, using the keycard found earlier. You can acquire a guard disguise here, it's on the table at the far end of the room, as well as a Submachine Gun and a Proximity Mine, but the latter isn't recommended if the player wants to be stealthy. Leave the room and stay on the right side of the road. Some Instinct may need to be used to avoid guards seeing through the disguise. Wait behind the window at the end of the road and allow the guards to look away from the Backup Security System. When it's safe, enter via window and Disable the Backup Security System. Go across the road and enter the building via right doorway or left. You can find Evidence on the leftside of the building in the surveillance room. Pick the lock on the rightside to enter the next Segemnt. Old Mill Go up the stairs and avoid guard detection. The evidence can be found on a TV with 2 people playing a video game, but you will be spotted if attempting to take it, while they're playing. So sabotage the TV at the fuse box in the 2nd room you entered upstairs. After the 2 guards attempt to fix the TV, you can grab the evidence safely. Enter the room on the left to lower the chances of detection and climb up the stairs. Note that on Professional, you may need to use Instinct (if wearing a disguise) or cause a distraction to avoid detection. Continue on the ledge and up the stairs to the door and enter the next Segment. Note that if you go pass the doors and continue upstairs to left, you can find some ammunition. Descent Go down the wooden structures and down the ladder. Go onto the ledge, but rather than through the window with the guard, climb down the ledge and onto the wooden structure below. A piece of evidence is found on the table where there are 2 guards, you can get the Evidence by distracting the guard standing further away from the evidence (not the one standing right next to the Evidence). When both guards are looking away, you can grab the evidence. Continue down the mineshaft and you will encounter 2 guards, who will enter the fence gate, go this way to avoid confronting several other guards if you were to take the route on the right. You can enter the gate with the keycard found in the Dead End or simply enter when the guards do and before the gate closes. Multiple guards wil encountered up ahead, but they will then disband. Getting past these guard undetected and without a disguise is very hard, especially on Professional. If you have a disguise, you can use Instinct and the safespot to avoid detection. Continue and you'll eventually reach and set of stairs. First go down the stairs, until the game instructs you to restore the power and simply turn around and pull the lever. You can pull the lever before you're told to restore the power, but you won't be awarded any points. Go downstairs after restoring the power and press the button next to the elevator to call it. Enter the elevator to go to the next Segment. Factory Compound Go up the stairs and exit the mineshaft, but be wary of the guard near the exit and continue onto the bridge. Be careful of the guards on the bridge, but you can use the minecarts as cover. Alternatively, you can walk to either side of the bridge, drop down, and shimmy across. Just be wary of guards overlooking the edge. When you get off the bridge, go left to avoid being seen by any guards and use the ledge to climb through the hole in the wall. Continue left, moving through cover, until you can climb through the hole in the wall at the end. Go rght and wait for the dog nearby to distract the nearby guard. After that, go between the chain link fences. If you continue through the wooden fences you can use your key card to unlock another supply room with more guns, mines, and a Charlie Chipmunk costume. On normal, hard, professional, and purist difficulties, the chipmunk costume is recognized as hostile by all enemies. Climb the ledges on the building to the right to reach the roof. Climb down using the nearby ladder through the skylight and exit the room. If you don't have a disguise, your presence will be alerted by anyone who sees you whether it be guards or truck drivers. If you have a Guard disguise or the Arms Dealer disguise, you can enter the next room with less worry, but Instinct may be needed to avoid detection from other guards. Distract the smoking guard and sneak past. You will reach a room filled with mines on display, they can be shot at to cause a distraction, but may cause casualties (or hurt yourself) Use the furniture as cover if you don't have a Guard disguise or avoid staying within the other guards' line of sight if you're disguised as a Guard. If wearing the Arms Dealer disguise, you can enter without worry of detection. A piece of evidence can be found, but may require a distraction to avoid detection. Go across the room and call the elevator. If you're wearing the Arms Dealer disguise, you will need to wait for a guard on his phone to leave the elevator. Enter the elevator to end the mission. Alternatively, after crossing the bridge, you can head right and enter the vent at the end of the path. You may need to use instinct to avoid being spotted. After going through the vent, use cover to keep going right into the warehouse. Wait for the arms dealer to come close. Distract him and get him into the warehouse. Then subdue him, take his clothes, dump his body and walk in through the main gate without any worries. Pick up the evidence in the lobby (may need distraction). Then call the elevator, wait for the guard to step out and get in. Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs